<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's think by helicopterrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687934">Let's think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr'>helicopterrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3年A組 | 3-nen A-gumi (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3A流产杂段×2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Hayato/Hiiragi Ibuki, Kayano Sakura/Kageyama Reina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 过分着迷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>部活结束后景山和茅野挽着手臂并排踏出校门，茅野低头看自己的足尖，鞋面反射出细碎的光彩。她想自己终究只是这样微渺的亮色，而澪奈理应是日神的万丈光芒。她从不曾想过有朝一日能与她的缪斯比肩而行，但这样的事此时正千真万确地发生着。难以置信，像梦一样。茅野想到这里，倏然停住脚步。</p><p>景山随她一同停下，无辜地偏过脸，双眸是惯常的一尘不染波澜不惊。她问，小樱怎么了。</p><p>而茅野甚至不太敢与景山对上眼，只慌乱地摆着手摇着头说，只是在想，我怎么配得上与澪奈一起走呢。</p><p>景山有些疑惑，但很快又弯起眉眼笑出两个浅浅的酒窝，她的确不解，可相处至今也差不多习惯了对方那种my pace的跳跃思维。为什么不可以呢，我和小樱是朋友不是吗？</p><p>是朋友啊…嗯，是朋友！茅野跟着笑望回去，这才又抬起脚与景山一起走了。</p><p>其实茅野说不清这样的感情。她心思最底下压着一个秘密，自认为没有资格说，更不消谈论告白的勇气。她想这样的秘密无论是两年三年还是十年二十年，永远说不出口，注定要压到蒙尘积灰，但仍是不舍得丢弃。她把自己锁在房间里，教材笔记习题统统推到一边，只用洗出的照片一张张铺满书桌，每放下一张总要喃喃念出名字。隔着训练池外的玻璃看到的澪奈，站在比赛现场看台上看到的澪奈，教室里第三排第二个位置上与近旁的同学说笑的澪奈，放学后在教学楼后的角落里拒绝男同学告白的澪奈，澪奈、澪奈、澪奈澪奈澪奈，每一张都有百态姿容，每一张都是风情万种。</p><p>是朋友啊。茅野单是看着照片，心里波涛汹涌已经掀了万丈高，她几乎要被盲目又疯狂的爱意吞噬，溺在这样的波澜里也如芥甘心。</p><p> </p><p>没几天茅野又听闻景山被邀去美术室当人像，心中警铃大作：那个美术老师衣服裹了好几层，镜片亮闪闪地反光，一副性冷淡的禁欲模样，没想到也喜欢澪奈？</p><p>此后茅野在美术课上时常走神，眼神黏在老师身上，心思跟着他穿过整间教室。但横看竖看愣是没看出他对景山的半点心意，反倒是站在那个满身戾气的校霸身旁他眉飞色舞地聊着些什么。——校霸没有多少学画画的兴致，更多的时候总是翘课睡觉，难得被后排窗边小团体的朋友拉过来上一节课，不情不愿地握着笔天马行空，也不管面前摆的石膏。他一笔下去歪歪扭扭，一飒走近了才艰难辨认出一个分崩离析的抽象派假面骑士，咧嘴笑起来，双眼弯弯的亮亮的，问道，甲斐同学也喜欢来打？可不是吗，哪个小男孩在梦里不是拯救世界的英雄角色呢。</p><p>茅野看得愣，这才放心一点，老师可能只是个专注画画的特摄饭。可她仍在放学后把景山拉去了教学楼顶。她们很难得来这种地方，风很大，发梢都往脸上遮。隔着金属围栏小心翼翼地从楼顶看下去时路人都变成了移动的小点，茅野又一次感到卑渺。她攒足了全身的力气对景山说，我真的好喜欢澪奈，喜欢到可以为澪奈去死。这话完全是喊出来的，像是生怕话音会碎在风里，她就传达不到了。</p><p>景山未有听过这样的情话，更不曾思考此类命题。喜欢一词在她的意识里永远是明亮美好的，不应与死亡搭上关系。她惊诧地眨眨眼，几分忧虑在眼底沉静的池水里一圈圈漾起。</p><p>茅野终于意识到对方大抵是没有理解自己的意思，又接着开口，如果哪一天澪奈不在我身边了，我一定会伤心得死掉。这话定然有夸张成分在里面，但也的确是过于扭曲了，茅野想自己总归是这样过分沉溺的，倒也无所谓再留下什么糟糕印象了。她甚至生出一种盲目的自信，相信对方能接纳无论多么扭曲的自己。</p><p>景山单纯地听信，以为对方真的要消失，急得眼里都蒙上一层水汽。不可以，小樱不可以死，我不会讨厌你的，我会一直一直喜欢你。</p><p>句尾拉长在傍晚的微风里，暖融融拂在心上。茅野惊得说不出话，只动了动嘴唇，心说我真的可以。可她还没来得及出声，一个柔软的亲吻就点在她唇角，她怔了怔，仿佛心跳即将停止。她本能地责难自己配不上这样的亲密，想要避开却无法动弹。而此时夕景愈渐浓郁，从金灿灿的天际边缘开始，颜料一样层层裹到云上，金粉、橙黄、玫红，满满的全是暖色，她们也便都没有觉察到彼此泛红的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>收到景山的绝交信时茅野濒临崩溃边缘，但比起伤心得死掉，反而是愧疚的情绪更多：自己果然打扰到对方了吗。可她还没来得及自省几天，紧接着又是死讯当头一棒。这一次真的难过得要死掉了。她再一次站到楼顶吹风，看下去时想，自己仍是如此渺小。照在侧面的夕阳分外熟悉，暗色从头顶往四周蔓延，一点点沉下来压在她身上。她悲哀地贴着地面，凄凉地想到失去偶像的人将再也无法触及光芒。</p><p>但澪奈的时间停在17岁，所以她会一直喜欢我了。茅野舔了舔干燥的嘴唇想，这样的安慰或许是引她活下去的唯一光亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 勇敢传说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>十七八岁的男孩子，虽说已经过了叛逆的年纪，却仍期待成为标新立异的存在，而不愿与平庸乏味的标签搭上关系。就算必须像所有同龄人一样每日通学，也总想方设法在学校搞出大事情，成为目光焦点下最酷最帅最不羁的仔；如果要谈恋爱，希望对象可以是最漂亮的女孩子，最好还是七分美人系加三分可爱系，约会的时候才比较幸福吧；又或者是为了私藏R级写真而不得已去便利店打工，也要选择与同伴不一样的性感姐姐，仿佛自己真的有多么夸张怪异的性癖。<br/>就是那种，自己アピール的心态。</p><p>想要成为英雄角色，想要说最帅气的台词。道理是这样没错，但正义的伙伴早就过时了吧。因为那些拯救城市乃至地球的人也在不变身的时候同样经历着最平淡无奇的恋爱情节，同样哽咽于最司空见惯的生离死别。这时候反而是无论怎样横行霸道也永远不会被打倒的大boss才比较吸引人了。<br/>非要说有什么遗憾，大概是反派没有帅气台词吧。可能还没来得及开口，就已经被自作多情的正义英雄抢去了那句，来，细数你的罪行吧。</p><p>但明明应该是自己来数落对方。简直可以数到地老天荒人类灭亡。毕竟那些难缠的麻烦事，全都是他一个人惹出来的。<br/>真的是，太讨厌了。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>与其说第一印象是坏是好，倒不如说从最初开始就印象稀薄。甲斐不屑一顾。反正除了武智老师那种整天出入电视放送局的人，其他什么国文数学音乐美术老师都是一样的吧。<br/>如果一飒不是因为后来成了班主任，甲斐觉得自己很可能永远都不会把眼光分到美术室了。虽然美术课还是会去上，但也只是攥着铅笔对着石膏像挠头，然后进行一些自己也看不懂的抽象创作，交上去指望老师自行发挥想象力，从中解读出几分意境。</p><p>后来新学期开始的时候，一飒走进A组教室自我介绍，黑板上名字刚写到一半，甲斐才哗一下拉开后门晃到了自己的位置上，抬眼时无意间撞见老师望过来的目光，不满地啧了一声，瞪他一眼后又望向了窗外灰蒙蒙的天。<br/>果然啊。一飒心说，每个班级坐在最后一排角落靠窗位置的，都不是普通人。<br/>但教室后排小团体的窃窃私语从来没有停过，石仓和须永你一言我一语地说，没想到是他来当班主任啊，好无聊，一副金丝眼镜掩藏起所有感情，横看竖看都是性冷淡的迟钝Beta。就连诹访和水越也在低声讨论，看起来真的是很好欺负的那种类型，就算美术课偶尔甚至翘个课应该也不要紧吧。<br/>听到这里甲斐突然看了他们一眼，也不知道是对性别感兴趣还是被翘课吸引了。</p><p>再往后，性冷淡Beta甚至无法在课间闲聊的话题里拥有姓名了。<br/>没意思。老师什么的，统统当作空气就好了。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>有些事情，比毕业前十天被困在教室成为人质更加惨怆。<br/>自16岁分化以来，甲斐向来只谨慎地在避开所有人的角落里用抑制剂。久而久之由于惹是生非而引来了一群狐假虎威的同龄男孩子，就只能更加小心翼翼。到底是出于那种嘴硬的理由：校霸怎么怎么可以是Omega呢。<br/>本是没有理由被发现的。</p><p>即将奔三了还想搞事情的人，难不成也是出于自己アピール的心态？<br/>而且早不抓晚不抓，偏要撞上自己发情期的时候抓人质。总不会是故意的吧。会不会是守株待兔一样搓手等着学生被难耐的热潮袭击，然后美术老师改行生理老师，装出一副和善体贴的样子……也是有够变态的了，怎么会有这么糟糕的禽兽啊。<br/>所以能做出这种事的人，果然是Alpha吧？</p><p>但师生和解后，比起在全班同学面前暴露Omega身份，甲斐宁可不情不愿去找一飒要抑制剂。<br/>一飒咔一下关好美术准备室的门，这才好整以暇地从抽屉翻出抑制剂贴片，绕到甲斐身后，抬手揉了揉那一头棕发。腺体飘出来一丝微弱的甜，又冒着桀骜不驯的气泡，是汽水糖的味道。<br/>甲斐本想说这种事自己来就可以，但指尖的触感落下时还是变得有点听话了。<br/>甲斐转身道谢，但仍然拧着眉心质问：随便就把人关在学校，你就没想过这种事吗。<br/>想过啊……<br/>果然是禽兽Alpha！<br/>诶？一飒突然爆笑。原来我看起来是Alpha？<br/>不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>真正闻到了才明白，老师的信息素对自己来说并没有侵略性。气泡酒。裹着神秘气息，让人既好奇又不敢接近，尝到时最先感受到的是刺激，然后酒精才一点点攻城略地，使人沦陷得心悦诚服，倒是有几分酷似他的说理。<br/>千真万确是同性啊。<br/>这样一想，甲斐又会有点来气了，都是Omega，凭什么他可以这么A，这不公平。<br/>但很快又被失落取代。既然性别上不会相互吸引，自己又该如何解释心底搅不分明的粘稠感情。想要了解，想要更近。想要在教室里出现意见分歧时与他比肩而立，想要在他被欺负的时候站挡到他前面。想要成为像他那样，有勇气独自战斗的大人。</p><p>还是同样的标新立异心态：和老师对着干到最后变成恋爱，这样的反差情节也同样会成为众人眼中独特的存在吧。<br/>于是甲斐说，我好像，有点喜欢老师了。<br/>一飒失笑，鼻腔里哼一声像是自嘲。你应该也明白，把时间耗在我身上，不值得。<br/>甲斐不满地反问，怎样的人是值得的？<br/>一飒却说，像你这样的。<br/>为什么箭头反过来就不可以，这显然不合逻辑。甲斐扯了扯嘴角心说，我喜欢你的时候就是值得的，哪里还有这么多问题需要追究？</p><p>从此美术准备室的门从里面反锁上，变成了那种刺激的地下恋爱关系。<br/>如此一来，教唆未成年饮酒的罪名要怎么洗脱呢。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>只有一次，甲斐问起一飒的上一段恋情。你那么喜欢她，为什么要分手？<br/>一飒歪着头跟着他一起感叹，是呢，为什么要分手呢……<br/>难道因为她是Beta？<br/>相爱无关性别吧。<br/>——按说这样的道理他们应该再明白不过。相爱的确可以有各种各样的理由。他可以是光明也可以是圣主，可以是温情也可以是救赎。全世界有那么多漂亮话，总能从中摘出一句或很多句，前后缀以关联词组成因果复句。又或者根本无须解释，仅仅因为他是他，我眼中只剩下他。<br/>甲斐仍穷追不舍：所以为什么？<br/>说到底，所有的分离，都是因为彼此无法让对方前进了。<br/>甲斐点头纳得。<br/>一飒满意地回望他，双眼明澈闪出粼粼波光，盈盈道，不过我很快也无法让你前进了吧。<br/>分手宣言彰明较著，爱与死亡同等卑微。甲斐一时间不知该如何回应。</p><p>结果又回到了最初的命题。那些英雄总是一厢情愿，总是自说自话，其实根本就不知道自己拯救了多少人。太过分了。可是那些明面上拥有逆反人设的角色又总是很吃这一套，柔软内心外自我保护的坚硬外壳终究要随着Maximum Drive的音效地动山摇。<br/>所以最后的最后，本不愿与英雄为伍的角色在反而站到了正义的一方。<br/>这一次，终于轮到自己来说帅气台词了呢。舌尖轻抵上颚，唇角扬起让空气从齿隙穿过，然后是咬舌的摩擦音，最后一个音节在喉间干净地停住<br/>——Let's think.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>